Used printer cartridges of fax machines, copiers, inkjet printers, and laser printers are often remanufactured. The remanufacturing of printer cartridges may include cleaning, repairing damaged parts, replacing worn parts, and adding toner. Toner is usually added into the printer cartridge by pouring toner into a toner hopper, which defines a toner opening port. During or after remanufacturing, the toner opening port usually has to be sealed so that toner will not leak during shipment and anytime prior to the use of the cartridge.
Existing toner opening port sealing methods include using split seals and insertion seals. The use of split seals requires splitting a printer cartridge portions, such as the mag roller section and the toner hopper, so that the toner opening port can be accessed to install the split seal. The use of a split seal often involves more resources than the use of insertion seals, as time and labor need to be spent on splitting the cartridge and reassembling the split cartridge. Some re-manufacturers prefer the use of insertion seals.
Insertion seals do not require splitting of cartridges, and are typically installed in the cartridge by inserting them through toner exit ports. Toner exit ports are openings that are adjacent to the toner opening ports and that lead to the toner opening ports. In some cartridges, toner exit port plugs are used to cover and prevent toner leakage around the toner exit ports. At least one problem with the use of existing insertion seals is that when they are detached from the cartridge just before use, insertion seals pull along with them the toner exit port plugs. The toner exit port plugs get displaced, and toner is allowed to leak. A sealing method and seal that substantially maintain the position of the toner exit plug during seal removal are desired and are addressed by the present invention.